Every Action Has An Equal Reaction
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Shizuo and Kanra got sent to delinquent camp and are put in the same room, because the teacher thinks nothing could possibly happen between them. Well it does...
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: It's porn. Also fem!Izaya/Kanra-chan~

Disclaimer: Durarara does not belong to me.

It's a lemony three part thing that has been sitting on my computer for ages and thought that maybe I should post it. So part 2 and 3 coming soon and please enjoy~

* * *

Humans were the most interesting creatures to ever walk the Earth. That she had decided a long time ago. Of course there were all sorts of supernatural beings and maybe even other races before that, but none of them could ever come close to the magnificence of the human beings. All those seemed defined by what they did and who they were. There was nothing deeper than that. Take that Celty for example – Dullahan. She was supposed to be a fierce creature that took humans to the other side in the middle of the night. Not anymore. Now that she had lost her head nothing of that remained. What a waste.

Humans on the other hand… humans had secret lives that they led right underneath the surface of their sculls. It didn`t have anything to do with reality. But it shone through their eyes when you struck a chord. It was those invisible chords that interested her. They were what made humans… well… humans. Emotions, desires, thoughts that led to secrets that led to actions. It seemed so complicated, but in reality it was very simple. Every world had an underlying motive that drove everything. And if you touched that one string you could play so many beautiful melodies on it. Caressing it the right way could turn that human majestic or it could destroy them. She herself liked to see how much she could stretch it until it broke.

It was all fun and games until she forgot that she was human and the same laws applied to her. She had definitely forgotten. Otherwise she'd have known why she was doing this and not wondering _why_ as her legs rubbed against one another.

It had started simple enough. She was just observing Shizuo to find out why he never seemed to fall for her plans. He seemed to deny any traces of logic and simply followed his instincts. This fascinated her to an extent. If she was able to gain a better understanding of him then she would be able to play with him. That`s what she thought, that`s what she had planned…

Instead it backfired. She bit her lips, her eyes drinking up his almost naked form.

It wasn`t hard to observe him. Their houses almost touched and their rooms were opposite to one another. Their balconies were mere inches away. She had entered his room on multiple occasions when he wasn`t there. His computer was boring and so was the space underneath his bed. Most of the evenings he had his curtains pulled, but sometimes the wind would blow and she could glimpse in his private life. Truth be told if the purpose of the observation weren`t purely scientific she`d be creeped out by how much she was stalking him.

And it was paying off… the more primitive part of her brain whispered to her. Her breath hitched as he hid from her eyes. She leaned forward in her effort to see him, her hands unconsciously moved to the hem of her skirt. That`s when she saw him again. He was holding a can of something and leaning in front of his mirror. Kanra gasped.

It was a mousse!

Her eyes widened. She had never even thought about it. His hair had always looked a perfect mess. Like he had just rolled out of bed. She watched as he threaded his fingers through the blond locks. They stuck at odd angles. The material of her skirt wrinkled beneath her fingers. Shizuo leaned forward, so he could give his hair some volume.

There was a single moment of insanity where she wanted nothing, but to touch the blond locks. To see if they'd stay erect when she ruffled it.

* * *

It wasn`t a _bad_ idea. No, not in the general sense, it was just not a _working_ idea. There were a few others she could have used, but none of them worked out good for her in the end. It wasn`t that much of a problem this way – everyone was used to it by now. She figured what the heck? Her job was worth saving over nothing!

Or so she had been thinking a few glasses of whiskey ago. Now she was unable to think. None of the teachers were.

If she could have mustered enough brain power she would have gotten up, stomped to the next room and given both Heiwajima and Orihara a hell of a lecture, then called their parents to discuss the severity of their actions and ways to make them comprehend exactly why what they had done was wrong. That would have happened a few glasses of whiskey ago. As things were at the moment she could only feel awe and jealousy. The woman in her didn`t allow her to interrupt what was obvious _the_ fuck of a life time.

Mrs. Nakamura looked around. She was surprised that no one else had woken up. Orihara was definitely loud. Not that she could blame her… with a stud like Heiwajima in her bed… There was something wrong about that combination…

…but she couldn`t be bothered about it!

What was important was that it was all _her_ fault! _She,_ herself, had put them in one room! It was the logical choice. Who could blame her? Of course no one would want to share a room with Heiwajima. Everyone was scared of him. And Orihara? Plenty of _male_ candidates! She was cute, but _that!_

As it turned out the beds in the girls' rooms were short by one, so she had to do something! Orihara and Heiwajima hated each other's guts. _Everyone_ knew _that!_ So when Mrs. Nakamura had put them in one room she had not expected _that!_

Another loud bang came from the other room.

Ridiculous! Inappropriate! Completely and totally… who was she kidding? She'd give a lot to get some action!

Mrs. Nakamaru uncurled herself from around the heater and shakily stood up. What was she doing there again? Didn`t matter! This was _wrong_! Wrong! Wrong! _Wrong_!

The goal of this camp was to re – educate troublesome students! To turn them into functional and beneficial assets to the society!

Mrs. Nakamura stumbled over something in the dark and a vivid alcohol fortified dream took her over.

* * *

Shizuo kicked the door to his room open. No, scratch that. _Their_ room. His eyes narrowed at the person sitting on the bed opposite of the door. He _had_ to _share_ a room with _her! Her!_

He growled at her, but she didn`t move. Instead a warm smile spread over her face. It didn`t reach her eyes.

"Ah, Shizu – chan! A neanderthal like you wouln`t know, but manners are the basis for a peaceful cohabitation!" Kanra grinned.

Another growl was thrown her way, but he didn`t bulge from his spot at the door. His eyes narrowed at the bed located only two steps away from hers. Shizuo's nose wrinkled and he bared his teeth.

"This is all _your_ fault!" He bit out and took a step and a half to stand in front of the free bed. He dropped his bag on the ground and threw himself on the bed. He had waited till the very last possible moment to come back. He had _prayed_ that she`d be asleep, so he wouldn`t have to suffer her presence. Tough luck. She had to be wide awake. Annoying bitch! He gritted his teeth.

"Hmmm…" Kanra tilted her head back, her hair spilling over her back "I don`t recall doing anything bad in particular today… Come to think about it I might have passed a few rumors around about Mizaki or I might have not…"

The result was immediate. Shizuo's eyes snapped at her. If looks could kill…

" _My_ Mizaki?" He stood up and took a threatening step towards her.

"Uh?" She looked at him with big innocent eyes. "Is there any other Mizaki?"

"Spill it out." At that tone her hands twitched just slightly towards her blades and the hairs on her hands stood on an end.

"My my, manners, Shizu – chan, mann-"

She leaped.

"KANRAAAA!" White rage filled his vision as his fingers collided with the empty bed. He grabbed the frame and slung it around.

Instincts and adrenaline kicked in at the sound of his battle cry. She flung out a few flickblades, but they drove in the wooden board of the bed.

She saw Shizuo's legs flexing, an inhuman sound came from behind the bed and she was out of the way, before it could smash her. Instead the thing crashed into the wall and then broke down to pieces on the ground.

Kanra had safely landed on his bed and stared.

"Shizu – chan…" She was fast to recuperate and pulled out another blade on him.

"For God's sake, what is going _on_ here?!" Mrs. Nakamura stood on the front door. She took in the broken bed and the pair in the room. She could feel a headache threatening to explode. This was a bad idea, a very bad one. "You know what? I don`t care. You two are sleeping in this room and I don`t want to hear another sound. Do you understand? Or you`re both expelled!" She slammed the door shut.

Kanra and Shizuo stared at each other in disbelief.

"Well, that settles it then. Shizu – chan can sleep on the floor." She dived underneath the covers, before he could say anything.

It took him a moment longer than she had expected, but the blankets were ripped away from her.

"Get out." His face twisted in a crazed grimace. It sent shivers down her spine.

"But, Shizu – chan, you broke my bed, take some responsibility!"

"Not my problem, now get out!"

"My my, Shizu – chan, if I knew you wanted to be in my bed that desperately…" A loud cracking sound shut her up. Shizuo had just driven his fist in the wall, mere centimeters away from her face.

"I'm not getting expelled, because of you, flea!" the tone of his voice didn't leave any room for argument. Kanra was shoved to the side and he got on the bed with his back towards her.

She could only stare. It had been such a big, obvious bait. There was no way he wouldn't have taken it. It was Shizuo. He was basic and instinctive. He didn't care about things like education and knowledge. So why didn`t he bite?

"I`m impressed." She tentatively touched his hair. It was soft. "Shizu – chan can think."

"Shut it, flea." He batted away her hand.

* * *

Kanra had experience in waking up. She lived in a relatively… normal family, so she thought she'd seen it all. On her 13th birthday her whole family, cousins, grandparents and close friends had gathered around her bed at 7 a.m. to wish her a Happy Birthday and give her a cake. One cold winter Mairu and Kururi had put her legs in cold water to see if she'd pee herself. There was also the _only_ time she had ever gotten drunk… To summarize she had experience and had made people experience some pretty crazy things early in the morning. That's why she wasn`t alarmed when her hand was pulled and wrapped around something. She was warm and that was creating a false sense of security in her very asleep brain. After all if she was warm, dry and there were no loud sounds there should be no immediate danger, right? Right.

Her hand was yanked with a purposeful jerk and a grunt came from above her. She became more alert at that. Kanra softly squeezed the thing she was holding and tried to define it in the confined space her hand was in. The basic model was familiar, but her brain couldn't quite pin a name to it. Another sound came from above her, but she ignored it. This thing had a certain girth, length and…

She was in bed with Shizuo!

Kanra tried to bolt, but he was holding her, effectively keeping her on the bed. Panic bubbled in her chest and she tried to yank her hand, but failed. Instead Shizuo pressed it closer to his… his…!

If she was any other girl she would have screamed. She wasn`t. Her pride prevented her from doing so. Orihara Kanra did not scream for help. What if someone came and saw them like that?

Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!

She tried concentrating on the simple action. Breathe in, breathe out. She was fine, she was not panicking. Her hand was miles away, as a matter of fact it was not even her hand. Yes, she liked that idea. It wasn't her hand. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the chirping of the crickets.

 _He_ jerked her hand, breaking her concentration.

"Shizuo!" she screeched and tried to get her hand away from him. With her other one she punched him hard, but it was pointless. She would be more successful in hitting a bulldozer. She went for it again anyway. She was caught in an iron grip and he pulled her on the bed.

Kanra swallowed. His face was so close. Her fingers twitched. He was hard. Shizuo grumbled in dissatisfaction beneath her and pulled her hand up, down, up.

He was dreaming. She could see the fluttering of his eyelids on the light that came from the lamp outside. The bastard didn't even know what he was doing. He was dreaming of some bitch and using _her!_ Kanra swallowed. She was never going to let him live it down. She'll make sure he'll pay for the psychological damage he was inflicting on her. Who was she kidding? She didn`t want anyone to know about this. _Not even Shizuo!_

Up, down, up, down…

Her face was turning deep red. He didn`t _have_ to know why he was being punished. One day he would just end up splattered on the concrete and won't even know why. Then it would be her secret to keep. No one would know. Unless he… her breath hitched.

Up, down, up…

Unless he woke up.

Kanra stared at Shizuo's sleeping face. He looked deeply asleep. At least he wouldn`t be waking up anytime soon.

She licked her lips and moved her legs. She slowly pulled away her other hand and leaned on it. It was impossible to wake him up, but maybe there was another way… she was already touching him as it was…

Kanra banged her head against the wall. This was insane. Her legs fidgeted. But she wanted to be out of here. Now!

She closed her eyes and buried her head in the pillow. She was _not_ doing this shewas _not_ doingthisshewas _not_ doingthis….

Down, up, down, up, faster, she squeezed.

Shizuo groaned next to her and pressed closer.

Kanra sucked in a breath.

In reality she just didn`t want to admit the fact that her panties were wet. This was all Mother Nature's fault! There must be some sort of evolutionary mechanism that screwed with her body and made her want to procreate. Well, tough luck, Mother Nature! She was absolutely _not,_ under _any_ circumstances having an intercourse with Heiwajima Shizuo.

Her legs rubbed against one another.

Besides what did Mother Nature see in him? He wasn't smart or intelligent. He wasn't good at anything, but destruction. Humans like that, if Shizuo could even be called one, had no place in modern society.

Kanra whipped her head to examine his face. On the electric light from outside she could see tousled blond hair that fell over cut out cheekbones and thin lips. The light gleamed over his pale neck and Kanra…

This was too much. She hid her face in the sheets.

She felt a hot breath on her neck and he pressed closer to her. He was warm. Humans were not supposed to be this warm. It seeped inside her and right at that place that was throbbing for attention.

"You smell good." Shizuo grumbled out. It was low and rough from sleep. Her skin prickled with heat. He finally removed her hand from his… well, there! Kanra swallowed, relief flooding her. But that didn`t mean by any chance that he was going to let go of her. No, he slid her hand over his hip and to the small of his back. He tangled their legs together and she could smell him too. To her utter surprise Shizuo smelled nice. He smelled like soap and something else, something that sent another wave of heat rushing though her.

Kanra dared to peek from underneath the sheets and saw darkened amber eyes fixed on her. She found it difficult to look away. Shizuo rose and guided her on her back. She followed without protest. Her mind just couldn`t find the words. Instead she could feel the heat spilling from his body and washing over her. Her body arched just a little on instinct, her legs shifted to accommodate him.

Shizuo leaned his head to smell her again. His breath caressed her neck and Kanra's heart was suddenly thudding in anticipation. What was he going to do? She felt his cheek pressing against her and then fingers touched her knee. Cautiously at first, but then she could feel his whole palm resting on the exposed skin. It made her painfully aware of just how close they were. The fact that she wanted him to slide his hand higher sent alarm bells ringing through her head. They were red. Everything was red. Cautious.

Danger.

Retreat!

 _Get the fuck away from him!_

That`s what her brain was screaming at her, but her body trembled when his hand slid to the back of her knee. She shivered when he caressed the sensitive skin and then his fingers slid lower. Not higher.

Kanra swallowed, realizing that he had no idea what he was doing. This was Shuzu – chan after all. What else could she expect?

She forced her brain to shut up and ignored the uneasiness in her stomach.

Kanra lifted her hands and touched his hair. She couldn`t help, but be surprised at how soft it was. Just the way she had always imagined it to be. Shizuo lifted his head to look at her. Her breath hitched from the sudden tension. Then he leaned forward, his nose slowly touching hers. He smelled her, taking her in. Kanra's lips unconsciously opened, seeking the kiss, but he moved away. She surged forward, but stopped just a breath away.

She was crazy. This was pure madness. She couldn`t be doing this. Not with Heiwajima Shizuo.

Kanra licked her dry lips.

Suddenly there was no space left between them. Her mouth opened and their tongues slid against one another. His taste washed away her doubts. Her body arched, her leg came around his waist and she pressed him closer. One hand came around his neck, the other slid over his strong back.

Shizuo slid his hand up her tight and grabbed her firm behind, pressing her even closer. Kanra moaned in his mouth and arched against him. He pushed her a little higher, so he could press just at the right spot. She gasped when she felt him hard and ready between her legs.

He watched as Kanra arched and moaned. Her fingers dug in his shoulders. She looked at him, eyes glazed with desire and panting. This was wrong. Shizuo stared. He couldn`t take his eyes off her. Her hair was tousled and her lips were swollen from their kiss. He shoudn`t be the one who was making her look like that. He thrust his hips harder into her and Kanra moaned.

Hell if he wasn`t going to enjoy it anyway!

Shizuo slid his fingers beneath her white T-shirt and leaned forward. On the harsh light he could see her hardened nipples and he desperately wanted a bite. Kanra whimpered when his teeth caught the small bud through the thin material. His hand squeezed her other nipple and the action made Kanra shiver. Her body was throbbing with desire to feel him. The sudden need to feel him everywhere was overwhelming. Shizuo yanked her shirt and Kanra helped him take it off. Then he leaned forward and she could feel his hot tongue licking at her nipples. She couldn`t look away. It was the only way to be sure that this was Heiwajima Shizuo making her feel so needy. Kanra had to have this.

Her hands slid over his shoulders, feeling the muscles beneath his t-shirt. It quickly came off and his mouth was back on hers. His kiss was quickly becoming more desperate as his hands roamed her body freely. Kanra moaned in encouragement as fingers slid up the inside of her tights. Her body arched to meet them. By now her panties had melted against her from the heat.

"Shizu…" she moaned in encouragement when he hesitated. His hand slid beneath her shorts and she gasped loud. She threw her head back and he took the chance to bite hard at the exposed skin.

Kanra shuddered and moaned. This was an all-out assault. One that she couldn`t fight.

"Fuck." Shizuo couldn`t help, but marvel at how aroused she was. His fingers dipped inside her and he could feel her tremble against him. Kanra bit at her lips, trying to stop the needy moan that was threatening to escape. The unexpected intrusion had made her pussy tighten in anticipation. His rough voice was dripping with sex and she had to admit that she couldn`t fight this. No, she had tried and failed. But two can play this game.

Kanra groaned when he slowly pulled out his fingers and licked them. Her breath hitched as she watched him taste her. What was she thinking? Oh, yeah.

She grabbed him by the neck and yanked his head to hers, their lips met in another kiss. Kanra used the distraction to straddle his hips. That was a mistake she realized. She moaned low in her throat and pressed closer to him. She could feel him even bigger than before and sweet anticipation ran through her body. His lips found her sensitive nipples again and she whimpered. She lifted her hips and grinded against him. Shizuo growled and responded to the movement with one of his own, creating a small explosion of pleasure inside her. When his fingers ended up in her underwear Kanra didn`t knew if he should curse him five times till Friday or bless the guy for always finding a way to destroy her plans.

She decided it really didn`t matter as his rough fingers found her clit and started rubbing. All that mattered was that he kept doing just that. But trust Shizu – chan not to. Soon his fingers slid inside her, creating a completely different type of heat and Kanra moaned loudly.

"Yes, there!" she gasped and tightened her pussy around his fingers, making sure that he got the right idea.

Shizuo growled in response. His eyes were glued to her panting mouth, her disheveled hair and her pert nipples. Her body was moving frantically and she was responding to each and every one of his touches. He licked his lips. As much as he loved seeing Kanra coming undone beneath his fingers there was something else he wanted to do. He curled his forefinger inside her and she mewled in pleasure. The sound went straight to his throbbing erection. His lips stretched in a grin as she tried to force his fingers deeper. There was definitely something he wanted to taste.

Kanra found herself on her back. Shizuo was yanking on her shorts and peeling off her wet underwear from her dripping core. She quickly lifted her butt to help him. The material hadn`t even landed on the floor when his mouth was back on her inner tights. He bit down hard and Kanra jerked, moaning his name in anticipation. His fingers were stroking her and spreading her legs so Shizuo could lean forward. Kanra whimpered when she felt his hot breath against her sensitive skin. For one unending moment nothing happened. Kanra looked down. Shizuo was staring at her with his amber eyes burning with lust and desire.

"Shizuo…" she gasped, moving closer to him.

A smirk pulled at his lips, before he leaned forward and sucked hard at her clit.

"Shizuo!" she moaned loud as his tongue slid from her opening to her clit and he sucked hard again. Kanra grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer. Her legs spread to give him more access to work his magic.

It was definitely magic she decided, arching against his tongue. He gently nipped at her aroused flesh, before licking the small pain away. When had he become so damn good at this?

His fingers pushed oh so slowly inside her that Kanra decided that she'd die on the spot if he didn`t replace them with that he had in his pants. But then he was spreading her and sucking even harder and the thought was lost.

"More!" She arched off the bed when his fingers curled and touched that spot inside of her. The heat was building too fast and her heart was starting to hammer out of control. Kanra gripped harder at his hair. Her mind was quickly blanking as he kept on sucking and licking on her tightly wound pussy. "God! Shizuo, don't stop!" She panted. Her hips flexed against him. She needed a little, just a little bit more. Than he did something that no one had ever done. The sensation of his slick tongue entering her and then moving back insider her was what set her off. The orgasm that hit her was stronger than anything she had ever felt.

Kanra was left blinking and panting in the harshly lit room. She was half sitting, even though she could not remember doing it. She buried her hand in her hair. That… had been the best orgasm of her life. Scratch that. She had actually come with someone who she hadn`t had to train beforehand. She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down her racing heart.

Her eyes focused on Shizuo who was rising to a sitting position. She licked her lips at the sight of his hard lean body, his talented mouth and his lust filled eyes. Maybe she might just forgive him for not falling for her plans. She had suddenly found a rather useful side of him.

Kanra pushed Shizuo on his back and leaned over him. Her hand slid from his shoulder, down his chest and down his flat stomach. He shuddered beneath her touch when she neared the tent in his pants. Her lips stretched in a smirk. She liked making him shudder. With that thought in mind she grabbed his erection. He groaned beneath her and her body pulsated in response. After all, she still wanted to feel every part of him. Her blood rushed with the thought of having him inside.

"Kanra!" he snarled as she felt him mercilessly through his pants. Her body thrilled with the discovery of exactly how big he was.

"Shizu – chan really is a monster!" she laughed in delight. Before he could say anything her lips were on his and she was yanking on his pants. That seemed to do it, because he was being extremely helpful with lifting his hips and the rest of his clothing was gone in a matter of seconds.

Kanra was immediately on top of him. Her fingers slid down his length. They were really going to do this. She swallowed the nervousness that rose inside her. She slid him against her entrance, teasing them both. Shizuo groaned and buried his head in her chest.

"Wait." He commanded when she positioned him. Kanra froze. Had she heard correctly? Stop _now?_ Her body was burning with the desire to feel him fill her. Shizuo leaned across the bed and reached for his bag. She watched as he produced a condom. She tried to stifle the small chuckle that escaped her, but failed. She couldn`t stop the next one or the one after that either. Soon she was shaking with laughter. "What's so damn funny, flea?" He snapped at her.

"Are you worried about me, Shizu – chan?" She gasped, calming herself down. The frown on his face told her that he was completely serious and this was no laughing matter. She plucked the condom out of his fingers, before he could change his mind. She wouldn`t forgive him if he left her high and dry right now. Kanra removed the packaging and quickly rolled it down his lengths. The need that danced across his face as her fingers touched him took her breath away.

Shizuo sat up, pulling her closer on his lap. Their lips met for a brief kiss and his erection bumped against her.

"Shizuo!" Kanra gasped and he took it as an invitation, because in the next moment he was sliding inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of him. Her mind chose exactly this instance to remind her who exactly she was having sex with. But Shizuo pulled out and then slammed back so hard that the only thing left in Kanra's mind was sheer pleasure. Then he moved again and again, sending pleasure running wild inside of her. She clutched at his shoulders for support and pulled him towards her, changing their position.

Kanra lifted her hips to meet him halfway as heat exploded inside of her. She wasn't going to last. She could already feel her pussy tightening around him. The pressure inside of her was quickly building, desire running through her veins. Shizuo was nearly there as well. She could feel it in his hot panting breath and hear it in his gasps and groans.

Her muscles clenched around him and what came out of his mouth was her name, dripping with need and pleasure. When he called out to her like that… her nails scratched down his back and she pressed him even closer. Her mind blanked with pleasure as she came all around him.

Shizuo followed her soon after. The way he said her name and his face twisted in pleasure, stirred something deep inside her. Kanra ignored it. Instead she leaned forward and started to lick and suck on Shizuo's neck. Her hand slid up and down his back and she waited.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo asked when he came to his senses. Kanra was clinging to him like a leech. He slipped out of her and pushed her away.

"Just a little something!" The smile that was suddenly adorning her lips deeply disturbed him.

* * *

Mrs. Nakamura sighed in relief when the bus finally stopped. She had feared this trip would be the death of her. Traveling in a bus full of delinquents for hours while a hangover was eating away her sanity wasn't fun. Not at all.

"One by one" She called out "Slow and steady!" But her words landed on deaf ears. Students were already pushing each other to get out of the bus.

"Mrs. Nakamura!" A voice greeted her and the teacher turned to see a short girl with soft brown curls smiling at her "I hope there weren`t too many problems during the trip."

"No, Mizaki, they didn`t make too much trouble this time."

"Ah, I`m glad." The girl's smile brightened and they skipped their good byes.

Mrs. Nakamura had only taken a few steps when her shoulders went rigid. Heiwajima, Orihara and Mizaki at one place. This was trouble. She turned to see Mizaki hugging Heiwajima and giving him a quick kiss. The teacher had decided to postpone her talk with Orihara and Heiwajima for a time when her skull wasn`t being crushed to salt by tiny little hammers. Preferably Monday. This had been a mistake.

She saw Orihara standing a few steps away from the couple. The smile on the girl's face unnerved the teacher. Something bad was about to happen.

As if on cue a hard slap cut through the air.

"How could you?" Mizaki's shrill voice sliced the lazy atmosphere. Heiwajima self-consciously tugged at his collar in a sad attempt to hide what was no doubt a hickey. The girl stormed away from the tall blond.

Mrs. Nakamura turned her attention back to Orihara who simply started whistling a happy tune before making herself scarce.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo stood numb. The only sensation he could process was the sting of the slap. He watched in shock as Mizaki turned on her heels and ran away.

He touched his cheek in disbelief. The spot definitely hurt. Soft murmurs buzzed in his ears and he felt eyes staring at him. Their judgment and mockery were burning into him. He hated it. He pulled urgently at his collar as if he could undo the damage.

A movement to the right caught his attention and he saw Kanra making a beeline for the school entrance. White hot rage clouded his eyes. It exploded in him as soon as he saw her retreating back.

"Kaanraaaaa!"

A smirk pulled at her lips at his battle cry. She felt the movement of air and jumped on the school fence. Something crashed audibly behind her. She didn`t turn to find out what it was. In one fluid motion she landed in the front yard.

The fence rattled heavily behind her. Kanra sped up towards the school exit. She had to escape before Shizuo could catch up to her. Who knew what the protozoan would do to her? The thought made her shiver with excitement.

A dark shadow flew over her and Kanra stopped dead in her tracks. A vending machine crashed right in front of the exit. Cans popped, sending soda everywhere. Kanra's eyes went wide when sticky liquid spattered on her white shirt, gluing it to her skin.

"You're mine!" Shizuo growled from behind her. She had a split second to react, before huge arms grabbed for her.

Kanra rolled to the side, escaping by mere millimeters.

"You'll have to work harder than that to catch me, Shizu-chan~" She chirped over her shoulder. The blond was blocking her exit and she needed more velocity behind her jump to make it over the fence. As it were she had only one possible route left.

Kanra sped up for the front door of the school. A bin flew by her head, but crashed safely in the wall. Shizuo's aim was very off today. She dived inside the empty building. He was following behind her.

Shizuo grabbed the heavy wooden doors to make the turn. His grin twisted even more as he saw her running down the hall. This was going to be fun. His heart pounded in his ears. He got an eyeful of milky white tights before she took the corner at the end of the corridor. Shizuo followed with quick steps, but she was nowhere to be found.

He scowled and tried the first door, but it was locked. So was the next one. Something crashed on the upper floor and Shizuo ran upstairs. A bookstand was toppled over and its contents scattered around. Shizuo jumped over it and quickly followed the sound of footsteps. There was nowhere to run. The windows were locked and the only exit was through him. He had her cornered and that made him hard.

Kanra tried the window on the top floor, but it only rattled mockingly. She wasn`t going out this way. The rooftop was too high and she couldn`t go back the way she came. The English room was locked and so was the History one. She had to find a place to hide before Shizuo could catch her. How easily could he forgive her for breaking him up with Mizaki? After all she only did him a favor. Now he didn`t have to lie to anyone and could be honest with the world. Kanra smirked. That`s what good people like which Shizu-chan believed he was, wanted after all, right?

The teacher's meeting room clicked open. Kanra peeked inside. Someone should bless Kamiya-sensei for being scatter minded enough to forget the door unlocked. She immediately tried for the windows and the principal's office, but they were locked. She cursed under her breath. Footsteps echoed in the corridor and Kanra turned around to see Shizuo entering the room with an insane grin. It made her quiver in anticipation.

"Nowhere to run, flea." He kicked the door closed behind him.

Kanra was very much aware of that. It didn`t stop her from taking another look around the room just in case she had missed a possible escape route. She hadn`t.

She smirked at the blond. She could still gain something from this situation.

"Now that you`ve caught me, what are you going to do with me, hmmm? Shizu-chan?" She asked, sitting back on the long table.

"I'm going to beat you." Shizuo responded immediately and stopped in front of her. His backpack fell on the floor.

"Haven`t your mom ever told you that beating girls is bad?" Kanra mused. She was drinking in his lean body. Just the sight of him made her ache. She could definitely have some fun.

"She never told me anything about fleas." Shizuo grabbed the corners of the table, trapping her effectively.

"That's not what you were thinking the other night, was it?" She asked and lifted one leg to run along his tights.

"Shut up!" Shizuo yelled and slammed her down in the hard wood. It knocked out her breath. His hand on her knee was definitely going to add to the bruises already there. "It's all your fault!" He growled. The playfulness had drained from his face and she had the sinking feeling that he might just carry out his threat.

"I wasn`t the one that started it, Shizu-chan." She remarked carefully. Just this once she could swear she had no blame whatsoever.

"You…" The blond tried, but shut up. He had nothing to say in his defense and before he could come up with a reply she continued talking.

"If Shizu-chan really regretted it he would be chasing Mizaki right now, not pressing me against the table in the teacher's meeting room." She shot out before she could stop herself. His fist slammed in the wood. His eyes burned holes in her skull.

"You wanna talk about Mizaki, huh?" He growled.

Kanra gasped in surprise as his teeth latched to her neck. Shizuo bit down hard and sucked on the sensitive skin. She moaned, arching against him as sensation coursed through her body. She shivered at the delicious onslaught. His tongue licked the abused skin, before he sucked hard at it again. It was the same place she had left him the hickey. Kanra trembled at the realization and cringed when he bit her a second time. He was dead set on marking her. She would have protested if it didn`t feel so good.

Shizuo tugged her shirt open. His gaze immediately fell on the pale skin that was revealed. Her uniform was wet and sticking to her chest. He took a deep breath when he saw the contours of a white lacy bra. His palm slid down her warm tight and pulled her other leg around his waist.

"Shizu-chan…" Kanra groaned when he bit her abused neck again. She gasped sharply as his mouth moved lower, biting and sucking her tender skin. She couldn`t help, but wonder if this was supposed to be some sort of punishment. She arched her hips against his, heat and wetness gathering in her core. She moaned as she felt him hard and ready through his pants. If this was his idea of revenge she was more than enjoying it.

Shizuo pulled open the collar of her shirt even further. It revealed the top of milky breasts that glossed in the evening sun. Kanra gasped when his hot mouth latched to her skin. The blond liked the taste of soda he found on her skin. Must be from that vending machine he missed with. His tongue trailed lower under the sticky garment and her body shuddered against him.

Her hands came around his shoulders, holding him tight. The other night had been a mistake. He had woken up painfully hard with a horny Kanra in his bed. She had had one hand in his pants and even his burning hatred for her couldn`t stop him from taking her right then and there. It was a one-time screw up that wasn`t supposed to leave their camp room. Now all that was quickly going to hell. She tasted just as sweet as back then. It made lust mix with his anger.

Kanra arched in his mouth and both his hands slid under her skirt. She smirked. There were definitely far better things he could do with his hands than throw things at her. His rough fingers skimmed up her tights and squeezed her ass. She felt herself getting even wetter at the touch. She squirmed around to make him press at just the right place.

"You want something, flea?" Shizuo looked her straight in the eyes "You have to tell me." His fingers pressed against her throbbing pussy and she moaned for him. But then his hands moved up the inside of her tights and towards her knees.

"Tease." She panted accusingly and sat back up on the table.

"Said the bitch of the century." That made Kanra look back at his face. It was still twisted in anger, but his eyes were definitely dark with something else. The combination made her scoot that much closer to him.

"Compliments can only get you this far, Shizu-chan." She leaned in and licked his lips.

Shizuo immediately grabbed her neck and tilted her head to the side. He pressed his mouth to hers and she opened up for him. His tongue slid against hers, demanding her to respond. Kanra did, more than eagerly. Her bra was pushed to the side and he palmed her breasts roughly. She moaned in the harsh kiss as he squeezed a sensitive nipple.

"Shizu-chan…" She gasped. It felt like everything he touched was connected to her aching pussy. She was ready to be driven in hard and fast by his hard cock. She grabbed his belt and undid it quickly. He groaned in her mouth when she touched his hard length. His hips jerked in her hand. Shizuo pulled back to look at her and she felt heady desire overtake her at the look in his dark eyes. Her blood felt like it was going to boil over in anticipation. Then the familiar insane grin tugged at his lips and she knew she was done for.

"Not yet." He said, removing her hand from him. He pulled her off the table and pushed her down on the floor. Kanra found herself facing his hard cock. Shizuo leaned on the table, preparing himself for a treat. There was no way someone like Kanra wouldn`t be good at this. He wasn`t one for gossip, but even he had heard about how many relationships she had ruined with those pink lips and milky tights. His cock throbbed, just imagining the heat of her mouth. She smirked at him.

Kanra leaned up and grabbed his hard length. She kissed the head gently. His smell hit her nose, awakening something primal deep inside her. She squeezed him tightly and moved her hand up and down as she let her lips trail the sensitive skin. He was big, she knew that already, but he looked even bigger now that she was facing him. Kanra breathed in to calm the hunger in her. She felt empty. The need to be stretched and filled to the brim by him burned through her veins. She leaned forward to wet him in preparation. Her breath came in a rush and she was panting for breath.

Shizuo groaned, his cock twitching in desire. His grip on the wooden table tightened as she leaned closer. Her small hands were working him with harsh movements. She licked his lengths once and sucked hard at the tip. She moaned his name and he looked towards her. He nearly came at the sight of her pink lips closing around him and then engulfing him in warmth.

"Kanra." He groaned, his hips jerked, trying to get more. The heat pounding through him was becoming too much. One of her hands started to slowly massage his balls while she took him whole in her mouth. His stomach clenched in response. Kanra sucked hard once, twice, before letting him go and he nearly whimpered at the sudden loss. He clenched even tighter at the table as he watched her lick him on all sides. Her eyes were closed and a small smile tugged at her lips as she started to place open mouthed kisses on the underside of his cock. The occasional suck had him fighting for control over his body. Then scarlet eyes opened to look at him. She smiled smugly at him.

Kanra looked up to see the Ikebukuro monster staring at her with half lidded eyes. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was tousled and he was panting for breath. She had done that to him. The thought made her own body warm up with heat. She took him one more time in her mouth and sucked hard. His fingers tangled in her hair and his hips shook in an attempt for restraint. She could make him loose control. Her hand massaged his balls gently and he groaned above her. His body arched and he pressed deeper in her mouth.

She stood up abruptly and kissed him hard, her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt quickly. His tongue pushed between her lips urgently. He was devouring her, hands sliding desperately up her body. Kanra`s legs came immediately around his waist. She needed to feel him inside her. Her heart was slamming out of control by now. His hands slid along her legs, spreading her open and she whimpered for him to hurry it up. Instead he placed her on the table and detangled himself from her grip.

Kanra slammed the wood with a fist. What was he doing?! She wanted to scream in frustration. She was dripping wet and if he didn`t do anything about it in the next thirty seconds she was going to kill him with her own hands.

Shizuo crouched next to his backpack and took a condom out before he went back to her. Kanra didn't know if she should laugh or go on a murder spree. He had stopped for _this_? The protozoan was really set on the damned rubber when it would feel even better without any barriers between them.

All protests flew out of her mind as he came back between her legs. Kanra's blood boiled at the sight of him. The look in Shizuo's eyes was making her want to push him on the floor, straddle him and then ride him till they were both spent. Her eyes slid down his firm chest to his cock. Her breath hitched as she watched his long fingers push down the condom and caress his erection. Her hands immediately came around his shoulders as he leaned over her. Her legs intertwined on his back and she moaned as he finally slid inside of her with one hard movement.

Shizuo didn`t let her adjust. He pulled out and slammed right back in. He set a quick, brisk pace that had her moaning and arching for more.

Her nails scratched down his back, making him move even faster.

"Fuck." Shizuo pressed his forehead in her shoulder and fought for any semblance of control. She was too tight. He grabbed her tights and pressed her closer in an attempt to hold on for his sanity.

"Shizu-chan, harder!" Kanra moaned in his ear, her nails digging in his lower back. Shizuo found out that her voice wasn`t all that annoying. He needed to make her say his name like this again. But her nails and the clenching of her body was what made him loose it. His control broke and he slammed mercilessly inside her beautiful body.

Kanra arched to meet him. She was babbling something in wild approval, encouraging him to yes, do that again! Shizuo did. For the first time in his life he let the pleasure soak his brain and erode his control during sex. He`d been too afraid not to hurt, but Kanra was asking for it loud and clear. If that`s what she wanted then she was going to get it.

Her body clenched down on him as he slammed hard inside of her once again. Pleasure was shooting through her gut and short circuiting her brain. Kanra couldn`t recognize her own voice. She thought she was going to come from the sheer force behind his thrusts. How had the protozoan managed to reduce her to a needy moaning mess?

Then his mouth found hers. Their tongues slid sloppily against one another and Kanra felt overloaded by the sensations.

Shizuo groaned loud when everything around him clenched and she moaned his name once again right in his ear. The sudden friction was too much for him to take and he came, so hard he thought he was going to faint.

Shizuo was breathing hard. His forehead was resting on hers and he was just trying to gather his brains. He could feel his heart still hammering in his chest. What the fuck just happened? He slid out of her and on the floor. The condom came off and he threw it in a nearby bin. Shizuo tucked himself in and took a pack of cigarettes out of his back pack. His hands were shaking. He desperately needed a shot of nicotine. This was the best sex he had ever had. He snorted in disbelief. Kanra had made him loose control. He should have known. He took in a deep drag and looked up at her. She had sat on the table and was fixing her bra. His eyes slid over her ebony hair and snow white skin. He must be losing his mind to be thinking of her this way. Kanra looked back at him with blood red eyes and the fairy tale image shattered. Shizuo reached over and gave her the cigarette. She took it with trembling fingers and took a drag. He watched as her pink lips wrapped around the cigarette butt and his body told him that it wouldn`t mind going for another round. She took a few more drags, before she handed him over the cigarette. Just as he reached to take it the door opened.

Mrs. Nakamura stood at the entrance. Her eyes took in their half undressed state and the cigarette. Her nose wrinkled at the heavy smell of nicotine and sex in the air. She shook her head in firm denial of what she was seeing before she closed the door shut with a resounding slam.


	3. Chapter 3

His knee brushed against hers. Again.

Kanra could feel Shizuo's monstrous body heat through the occasional contact. Each time the rough fabric of his uniform pants grazed her bare skin she ground her teeth in annoyance. If this had been anyone else she would have bet the answers of a few math and science exams that he was doing it on purpose. However this was Heiwajima Shizuo and he wasn't smart enough to flirt. Let alone do it properly.

Kanra crossed her legs beneath her chair. For all she knew he had probably dragged Mizaki into his cave unconscious. Then he had taken advantage of her and the poor girl had been so traumatized and ashamed she hadn`t dared say anything. That would explain so much. What was that psychological condition where the victim becomes attached to their abuser and perceives violence as an act of love? Stockholm syndrome.

 _That_ , Kanra decided, was the basis of Shizu - chan's relationship. Former relationship, her mind reminded her gleefully.

She hummed happily under her breath at the thought. All the ways she could ruin Shizu-chan's life!

"What are you so happy about?" Shizuo scowled at her from the other side of the desk.

"Ahhh, I was just imagining all my favourite humans running around, going on with their daily lives. They are probably so lonely without me. I should take the time to visit them after this… " Her voice dropped in distaste "detention is over."

"It's your own fault, flee. You should have shut up when I told you to."

"And Shizu – chan shouldn`t be such a brute. Girls like gentle guys. You should take example from Dotachin. He is always so caring about his friends. I'm sure he's great in bed. Slow, gentle and attentive."

Shizuo snorted "'Cuz slow and gentle is what gets you off."

Kanra flinched at the offhanded remark. She didn`t need reminders of how well _he_ had managed to get her off. It was enough that her body wouldn`t cooperate with her whenever she tried to bed someone. The last time she had even kicked the incompetent idiot out. Whenever she tried taking the matters into her own hands her mind would supply her with fantasies of a talented tongue and skilful fingers. She still remembered what was like to have _him_ inside as she felt his muscles move beneath her hands. Her body flushed at the memory.

"Not that Shizu – chan can make the difference between a fake orgasm and a real one. I feel so sorry for poor Mizaki. How long were you two together?"

The pencil he had been holding snapped in two at the small comment. Kanra felt relief. Anger was far better than whatever he had been getting at. She could handle anger. It was safe and familiar.

"The room better still be in one piece!" The classroom door opened abruptly. Sakamoto – sensei stood at the entrance. He was holding a thick pointer that was rhythmically thumping against his leg. "Good, good. How far along is the poster?"

"It's…" Shizuo looked so miserably at the soaked piece of paper sprayed on the table between them that Kanra wanted to kick him.

"It'll be done by the end of the detention" she chirped happily at the teacher.

"It better be, Orihara." Sakamoto – sensei waved the pointer at them before disappearing.

The door closed behind him and the sound echoed through the school corridors. Kanra's gaze fell on the wet paper on the desk. They had managed to completely ignore it for the last fifteen minutes or so. Of course, it wouldn`t be soaked if she hadn`t jumped out of her skin the first time his legs brushed against hers. She had knocked over one of the jars with water and the carefully written _"Welcome back!"_ sign had smudged into a dark spot. It had taken them nearly an hour to write that down.

"The fuck?!" Shizuo reeled in her direction "We're never going to finish!"

"That's going to be our little secret." She winked at him. _Add it to the pile,_ Kanra thought sorely.

Shizuo grabbed the soaked poster and dumped it on another desk. He took the hand-towel they kept in the classroom, next to the sink, and carefully wiped all the water from in front of her. All the while Kanra wasn`t looking at his long fingers. Instead she stared outside of the window. She pretended not to hold her breath when his hands brushed against her elbows. She stubbornly didn`t move from her spot.

So maybe she was being childish. So maybe Shizuo was the one acting maturely. Good thing monsters don`t have enough sense to judge her, ne?

He unrolled one of the big sheets of paper they were given in front her. The jars were refilled with water, the brushes were set, and the paint was cleaned.

"Kanra." Shizuo dragged her name in that low voice that made heat pool between her legs. Her eyes snapped to him. Did he even know what he was doing to her?

"What?"

"Would you... umm, you do it better than me?" He gestured cluelessly with a pencil in her direction.

"Is there something I`m not better at?" Kanra smirked.

"Tche, just draw."

She wanted to push him further. Ask him what would happen if she didn`t? Would he beat her into it? Would he throw a desk as a threat? Or would he do something entirely different?

Loud scraping cut through her hearing.

"What are you doing?" She insisted.

"We need to do both posters, right? It'll be faster this way." Shizuo reasoned, pushing a desk next to hers.

She couldn`t argue with that. She wanted to be out of here as fast as possible. If the stupid protozoan could manage to do a poster then he could stand near her.

"Fine." Kanra grabbed the ruler and started drawing the letters. It had taken them the better half of the afternoon to come up with the design. At least it had taken _her_ the better half of the afternoon. Shizu – chan had been too busy frowning at the window. She would never understand what the poor window did to deserve such an untimely death, but that was between it and the protozoan neanderthal.

It was faster and easier to draw the poster, now that she had done it once. It was good that her sketches had remained dry. Kanra hoped that even someone like Shizu – chan would be able to replicate such a simple design and not bother her. That's why she pressed her pencil too hard in the sheet when she felt his hand on her waist. The tip broke and left a deep gash in the paper. Kanra scowled. The paint would cover it up, but she still hated it.

"Kanra…" Shizuo's voice rumbled near her and made her shiver.

"What?" She snapped.

"Can you take a look?" he asked sheepishly. It did not match the way his thumb slowly caressed her spine before his hand slid off her body. The movement was too intimate to be accidental. Kanra's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was Shizu – chan playing at?

She stepped in his personal space. The warmth of his body and his scent enveloped her like a thick blanket. Her pulse increased and she had to wet her dry lips.

"So?" His tone was low and rough. It did things somewhere low in her belly that it shouldn`t be doing.

"I guess…" her voice croaked under his gaze. He was too close and she was too warm. Her gaze flicked to his slightly parted lips without her permission. She felt heat throb right underneath her panties at the sight of them. She was intimately familiar with how good they felt. Against every part of her. Kanra backpedalled to her desk. She had to clear her throat before she could finish her sentence "It`s the best you could do. The English team shouldn`t be too picky. They only won a second place after all."

Shizuo grunted in agreement and she desperately hoped that the topic was over. She fixed her eyes on her poster and didn`t look up. Irritation simmered inside her at the new piece of information. He hadn`t moved away, he hadn`t looked down or looked uncomfortable at all. Heiwajima Shizuo was hitting on _her_. She choked on the realization. Somehow it was more ridiculous than what had happened in the camp. Or after that.

Kanra scrawled the last line of her poster and threw away the pen in annoyance. That`s why she hated him. He had a tendency to blow up sky high all the little boxes she checked him in. Like too dumb to flirt, too violent to take his time seducing her, too much of a monster to know how to fuck her. Somehow she had managed to be wrong on all accounts. Funny how that tended to happen with him. The worst part of it all? Her body didn`t really mind if he tried to take her right there, right now. As a matter of fact excitement rushed through her veins at the thought. She imagined stabbing that feeling to death and shoving it in a radioactive wasteland, before she went back to work.

All that was left was to paint her poster. Then she could go home, pull down the blinds and find a gang or five, moronic enough to go against Shizu – chan. Exactly what she needed was to wake up the beast and wreak havoc.

Kanra took the brush and dipped it in colour. The smell of paint helped her nerves. She concentrated on the task before her and tried her hardest to ignore the monster near her. She didn`t peek at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking and her eyes never strayed to his long fingers or strong body. No, not even once. That was until Shizu – chan grabbed her hand.

"You're doing it wrong." His hot breath caressed her cheek.

"Let me go." Kanra growled. She did not dare turn to look at him. Her body tingled with apprehension of what would happen if she did. He was too close and she had never really been good at denying herself.

Shizu – chan ignored her. Instead he dipped her brush in water, without letting go of her hand. "It'll never smudge like that." He said. His fingers brushed a slow, barely there caress over her skin. Kanra's breath hitched. It was like he was touching a completely different place on her body. "You need to…" It was hard to concentrate on the words themselves when the rumble of his voice made her blood pound in her veins. She let him move her hand over the poster, smearing paint. She should have pushed him away. She could have elbowed him or stepped on his foot. _Oops, sorry, Shizu – chan, was that you I stepped on?_ She didn`t. Instead she felt him getting closer. The heat of his body soaked inside her, setting her desire aflame. The slow movement of his fingers made her quiver. "That's how you do it." He finished and stopped guiding her brush. But he didn`t let go of her hand.

 _Do what?_ Kanra's thoughts dug into the sentence. Make her weak in the knees? Steal away any smart remark she might had? Or that`s just how you do painting? Pressed too close to be decent and innocent.

His fingers brushed up her wrist and Kanra wouldn`t put any of the answers beyond Shizu – chan at this point. She looked up in his eyes. She needed to know what was it that you did this way.

That had been a mistake. Shizuo's amber eyes were fixed on her lips. There was barely any space left between them. An electric shot of desire danced through her body. He pressed a hard kiss against her mouth. As he pulled back Kanra couldn`t look away from his lips. His dark eyes took in her flushed skin and her open mouth. This time her hands looped around his shoulders before he even kissed her. She tiptoed, angling her head to give him more access. Her mouth opened for his tongue and she shuddered when it swept over hers. He grabbed her hips and pressed her against the desk.

The clatter of glass, barely registered in her mind. She was too busy lifting her legs around his waist to make sure he would be exactly where she wanted him. Her teeth clamped at the tip of his tongue and he growled in her mouth. It only spurred her on to press closer to him. A warm hand was tugging at her shirt and then slipped beneath, caressing her naked skin. Kanra moaned, encouraging him. The heat ripping through her body felt good. The way he was nearly violating her mouth made her whimper at the back of her throat and press harder at him. He was sucking hard at her tongue and the occasional bite at her lips, made her hips jerk against him. Then he slid his tongue against her, it was just a slide and it wasn`t enough after the previous rough treatment. She knew it wasn't enough for him either, because his fingers dug in her hips and he rubbed hard against her throbbing pussy.

How did the stupid protozoan know what would feel so damn good? Her hands started to quickly work the buttons of his shirt. Must be some primitive sixth sense that normal humans couldn`t understand. She slowed at the thought. A wave of distaste washed over her at the realization. She didn`t like being dragged down to his level by such a low tactic.

"No." the word fell from her lips. There was something disjointed about how clear her consciousness seemed to be all of a sudden while her body remained pressed against him hot and ready.

"What?" Shizuo looked up at her.

"I said no." She repeated. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"No?"

"Is the concept too hard for you to understand? I don't want you!" She slammed her fists against his chest. Panic raised inside her. Because she did. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anyone. She didn`t want to want him. Then why the hell did it feel so damned good?

Shizuo's eyes narrowed at her. "I don't believe you."

"That's your problem." She snapped. She wanted to get off the desk. Her eyes slid between the clock and the door. They could give her a detention for skipping detention later. Right now she wanted to get out of here.

"I'm going to kiss you." He informed her in that low smoky voice that drew something hot and heavy inside her. Kanra wanted to draw a knife on him. She didn`t have the time. He pressed a kiss on her mouth. His tongue peeked out and licked her bottom lip. "And I'm going to kiss you again." He said with such a tone of finality as if she couldn`t do anything about it. She certainly didn`t reach for her knife the second time he kissed her. He looked at her. Kanra could see the smirk coming and had the intense urge to wipe it off. His next words startled her completely. " _I_ want you." Shizuo said. He kissed her slack mouth for the third time.

So he was just going to stake his claim on her? The thought made crazy things to her. A jumble of distaste, annoyance and arousal surged through her. But it was only natural for the lowly creatures to want to touch those above them. Didn`t he know the kind of ammunition he was putting in her hands? She`d hold it over his head forever.

Kanra returned the kiss and tightened her embrace on him. There was something intoxicating about knowing she could own the beast in such a primal manner. She could use his own instincts to tie him to her and become the centre his life. Then he would have no choice, but to do as she pleased. All the ways she'd be able to make him miserable. His hands squeezed her ass tightly. And if by chaining the monster to herself she gets a few orgasms along the way who could blame her?

"What made you change your mind?" Kanra asked, her hands returned to undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"I've always wanted you." Shizuo growled in her neck. He bit down hard and Kanra cursed. "You were just too much of a bitch."

"Oh, blame it on the girl. How typical." Her remark came out a little too breathy for her taste, but he was sucking hard on her neck. Marking her.

"I wasn't the one who told other kids I had lice just to see what happens."

Kanra's fingers stopped at the last button. Yes, she had done that. She had come home one day crying. Other kids had been making fun of her scarlet eyes. Her father had told her kids were stupid and she should never listen to them. She couldn`t understand how so many people could be wrong about something. If the kids were saying her eyes were freaky then they must be. Her father had told her that was nonsense and kids were mean little devils. So she had decided to test that theory. She had told Yukio that Shizu – chan has lice, who had told Yayoi, who had told Rin, who had told Saki, and so on. All of a sudden all the kids on the playground had started bullying poor little Shizu – chan for something that had never been true to begin with. That was her first social experiment and how Kanra had learned about social pressure.

"It was just innocent fun, Shizu – chan." Kanra smirked, undoing the last button. Her hand slid over warm muscle and he shuddered.

"Nothing's innocent with you." He growled. She traced his strong back and pulled at his shirt. Shizu – chan was helpful enough to let her slide it off his shoulders. Kanra took in the sight of him, long limbs, flat stomach and achingly hard. What more could she possibly want?

"Do you want me to be innocent, Shizu – chan?" Kanra asked. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist and she lift up to rub against his erection. She wanted more time. Sakamoto – sensei could be back any minute to check on their progress.

Shizuo's face lit with that feral grin she knew so well. It made goose bumps rise on her skin. She was in for it.

"What I want..." he said and Kanra found her self spun around, her ass pressed snugly against his cock "… is for you to shut up and let me fuck you."

"You definitely know how to put a girl in the mood…" that sentence trailed in a loud moan, because he rubbed into her. She felt his hand slide up her tight and press against her dripping pussy. "Shuzu!" Kanra gasped when his fingers found her clit. She had to hold on for the desk. Another moan escaped her. He was working the sensitive bud quick and rough, massaging and rubbing in a way that drove her crazy. She ground on his hand and felt herself become even wetter. Kanra whimpered, her body clenching down at nothing when he moved lower, pressing against her opening. Her panties were preventing him from actually touching her and she really wanted to be touched right now.

"When are you not in the mood?" Shizuo asked against her neck. Whatever she might have answered to that turned into a loud whimper. His other hand was palming her breast rather roughly. He squeezed one sensitive nipple and she jerked her hips back in him. "You can say you don't want me. You can pretend not to. But we both know you're all wet just for me." At that he pushed away her underwear and his fingers slid inside her.

Brushes and paint clattered on the floor. Her body instinctively clenched down on him, pulling him in deeper. He leaned over her and Kanra felt the wild pounding of her blood between her legs as his warmth and scent enveloped her. His hips were moving in slow, teasing circles against her as his fingers worked her already overexcited body to the edge. She couldn't stop her hips from rubbing back against him. She needed him. The last time she had gotten laid was a month ago with him in the teacher's room and Kanra really needed to be fucked. As nice and good as that was, she wanted something more than his fingers.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, clenching her walls around his fingers.

"What do you want me to do?" Shizu – chan growled in her ear and his breath ghosted lower. Kanra's hand shot in his hair. She had to hold on as he bit the same sensitive spot on her neck again. She trembled beneath him as he lapped gently, before sucking hard. "Tell me what you want." He urged.

What she wanted was for him to press the big cock he had in his pants inside her and fuck her till she couldn`t walk straight. But there was no way she was going to tell him that.

"Well?" Shizuo asked again, nipping at her bruised neck. Kanra was at a loss for words. Her brain seemed a bit too preoccupied with pleasure to actually form a coherent response. Shizuo however didn`t seem to have the same problem. His voice spilled through her "Do you want to know what I want to do? I want to make you cum. I want to make you moan my name so loud everyone will know you're mine. I swear next time you even think about taking someone else to bed I`ll kill him." He snarled the last part.

"A bit possessive, Shizu – chan?" Kanra panted. She heard him unzip his pants and her body throbbed with anticipation.

"You have no idea." A brief fumble followed and then "Shit!" A pause. "Where the hell is it?!"

Kanra peeked over her shoulder when his hands left her. Shizu – chan was rummaging through his pockets, but he was coming up empty handed. "Lost something?"

"The god damned condom." He snapped.

She turned fully towards him. Her eyes observed him as he searched his backpack, but didn`t find anything. For a brief moment she entertained the idea of shrugging and adjusting her uniform. It would serve him right. His ego was becoming a bit too big, thank you very much. Kanra didn`t belong to anyone, but herself. Let alone stupid monsters. But she was hot and needy.

"It's so sweet how you're still concerned about me." It took only a few steps to cross the small distance between them. She pressed at his chest and he sat on the chair behind him. "It's really not necessary, Shizu – chan." Kanra sat in his lap. She took his erection and pumped him a few times to return it to its full size. Satisfaction bubbled in her at the way he groaned and shivered in her hand. The control she had over the beast was intoxicating. "I want to feel you inside of me." She bit at his earlobe and pressed him against her slick folds.

"Kanra!" He warned. It would be so easy, all she had to do was raise her hips and press him against her opening. She was so wet he would slide inside effortlessly. But the frown on his face told her he wouldn`t do it. It was funny how pointlessly he kept clinging to his humanity.

"Shizu – chan is no fun." Kanra sighed and reached for her bag. She pushed her books around inside, until her fingers found the small wrapper. "Ta-da!" She pulled it out with a theatrical gesture. Shizuo grinned at her and she felt an answering smirk spread over her face. He reached for it, but she pulled it away, instead capturing his lips. The kiss was brutal, sharp bites and hard sucks and neither of them relenting to the other. Kanra finally pulled away to unwrap the condom and roll it down his cock. She raised her hips and brushed her entrance against his waiting member. A fine shiver ran through her, as he watched. His eyes were on her face and she could feel her body opening up to accommodate him.

"Kanra." Shizuo groaned, his fingers dug in her hips and he arched to meet her. After that everything melted in a flurry of frenzied movements. She dug her heels in the floor in a desperate attempt to hold onto something, but pleasure had its way with her in what felt only a few heartbeats.

Her head fell on his shoulder. She brushed her nose against him. He smelled good. She licked his skin and sucked in at his pulse point. Her hands brushed down his back and she wiggled around in his lap. She could definitely go for another round.

"We're never going to finish this." Shizuo murmured. Kanra had to look up and follow his gaze. He was staring at the soaked poster on her desk. The room was even a bigger mess now than it was before.

"No. But look on the bright side – we'll get another detention!" She chirped and shifted her hips on him.

"Who'll be happy about that, huh?" he scowled at her.

"Well, Sakamoto – chan only made us do it so we'll learn to get along. The positive influence of team work or so he said. The art club are going to make the real posters."

"Figured it'd be some nonsense."

"Ne, Shizu – chan, we do get along better now, don`t you think?" She leaned in to capture his lips and he responded eagerly. They definitely needed to go for round two.


End file.
